Dexter (Earth-714)
Dexter McPherson, aka Generator Dex. '''A hero, and leader of ''The Terrific Trio, ''in '''CN: Elseworld Story. Universe 714, an alternate universe, where most of our favorite characters, take on the roles of others. Some characters fill in one's shoes. Some might beat the canon counterpart to the situation first. In terms of this character, Dexter essentially fulfills the role and shoes of fellow CN character, Generator Rex. Let's further explore this variation of our beloved Boy Genius... Our three heroes: Dexter, Eddy, and Bianca: Our heroes, the empowered guard dogs of this world. Heroes for the public, and tending to follow government orders....loosely. Unlike most heroes, they aren't exactly fond of their position. They rather get the saving over with, and return to their lives. Now, let's get to the main focus of this article.... '---- Biography -----' Dexter McPherson, ' boy genius, constantly conducting experiments in his secret laboratory. One day, an accident resulted him in the hospital, almost upon death. Deedee offers herself to Mandark in exchange for saving Dexter's life. Meaning empowering cybernetics. Dexter would go about life, indulging a better relationship with his sister and a truce with his former nemesis. Just now involves the routine of a superhero and his two teammates. The public calls him "Generator Dex". A nickname he still does not understand. Years would past, and many heroics would be committed. One day would be rescuing a cat from a tree. The next, would be saving his friend, Douglas, from the hands of a mad scientist, Dr. Van Kleiss. Act after another, Dexter would carry on with life, even starting his own company, "DexLabs". Following, the government had enlisted him as an enforcer of order, with two other teammates: Eddy McGee, wielder of the Omnitrix, and Bianca, the PowerPuff Girl. Together, they were the '''Terrific Trio. ' During time, Dexter would be doing either things: Bonding with his teammates, working on his scientific endeavors, or enjoying time with his sister. Granted super heroism was a given, but he would rather spend time doing the aforementioned. This would lead him, and his teammates, to using aggressive tactics, rushing through the heroics. May not have sat well with the public, but that was a lesser priority for Dexter. The little did Dexter, or the others, knew was that behavior had led to the paranoia among the authorities, and the creation of Project: Equality. ''A secret government project, creating countermeasures to the Trio's abilities, and to take them down if necessary. During a minority of that time, Dexter and Eddy's friend, Edd, would use their combined intellect to tinker with Eddy's Omnitrix. Upon doing so, they were able to unlock a few special features for Eddy to access. Some being more forms undisclosed with the public, other would be an extended time limit. Eddy had Dexter to thank for a portion of his success. About five years later, Dexter and his teammates are considerably the public heroes of Townsville, at the beck and call of both the Mayor of Townsville and the KND organization. Upon years later, Dexter and the others were being framed for the murders of many scientists. Dexter, specifically, was framed by the crime scene leaving damage that matched his arsenal. The Trio had to clear their names, and to evade ''Project: Equality. '' After their investigation and a few enemy attacks, they discovered the true culprit: Mandark. Mandark, not happy that his relationship with Deedee was merely from obligation for saving Dexter's life. Eventually, even revealed that Deedee has truly been dead for the past year. That for the past year, Dexter had been interacting with a robotic impostor. This led to a very emotional and brutal battle between the two geniuses. Mandark seem to almost be the victor. Dexter was not designed a countermeasure for the project, for Mandark considered ''himself ''to act as Dexter's contingency. Due to being the source of Dexter's cybernetics in the first place, Mandark was able to weaken Dexter with a planted virus. This however was thwarted, by the robotic impostor of Deedee, living up to the original's personality ''too well, ''and aiding Dexter. But in the end, Dexter had won, and Mandark was incarcerated. The battle was followed by many things. The Trio's disconnection with the government. A funeral for the real Deedee. Dexter, emotionally distraught, now rely on his teammates for support. Currently drowns himself in his work, on a more biological project....cloning. '----Appearance----''' Dexter is a bit short, although somewhat larger than in his original appearance. He has ginger curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet. He still wears his semi-circular glasses. but it is revealed that he has neon blue eyes, implied to be due to his cybernetics. Most of the times he is seen wearing a white lab-coat, the top half buttoned while the bottom is left unbuttoned. Underneath he wears a normal black shirt. He wears blue pants and are stuck into his black boots. In addition to that he also wears purple gloves. Although he tends to keep his cybernetics concealed, when he activates them, they become visible and exposed ; Dexter can shape his limbs into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The machines tend to resemble gigantic and metallic limbs, usually with a black and white coloration. Other times, they simply resemble inventions of his past, now attached to him by the joints of his limbs. '-----Personality----' Dexter is a supremely brilliant boy with a vast knowledge of all sciences. Though American, Dexter speaks in a Russian accent. However, Dexter also possess a massive ego and hate all things stupid. Although over the years, Dexter has matured a tad, being a lot more calmer around people, and still enjoys himself as he works. And more importantly, no longer is he annoyed by his sister, DeeDee, as he was in the past. He has remained extremely grateful for DeeDee's actions of saving his life. And by extension, he had with his former nemesis, Mandark, as well. Although relaxed by the truce between them, Dexter was not completely trusting of Mandark. At the very start of his recovery, Dexter immediately performed an analysis of his cybernetics, checking for viruses or sabotage. Although clean at the time, Dexter remained paranoid of Mandark for the next five years. Mainly upholding a friendly face merely for DeeDee's sake. Dexter was right to do so, in the long run. Similar to his teammates, Dexter does not exactly enjoy the super heroics. Merely committing them as he feels as a obligation and responsibility. All the while, he'd rather get the battles over with, and return to his lab and continuing his work. Dexter seems to get along with his teammates, viewing them as equal partners. Gets along well with Eddy's friend, Edd, over intelligence. Both brains come in handy when coming up with exploring Eddy's omnitrix. In any current form of love interest, it is a peculiar case. As far as humans go, Dexter lightly flirts with Frankie Foster (his universe's Mayor of Townsville), as she is giving them their orders. But if he were be assumed any "romantic relationship", it would be implied with his Computress. Again, a peculiar case. At the end of their endeavor against Mandark, upon discovering the true DeeDee's death, Dexter was distraught. Now only being held together emotionally by the efforts of his friends and teammates. Attempts to drown himself in his work and inventions. '-----Powers/Abilities------' * '''Machine Manifestation - '''he can shape his limbs into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. He can apply further enhancements in his lab. * '''Technopathy - '''is capable of using his cybernetics to interface with technology, allowing him to communicate with and control it. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''appears to have strength and durability that is beyond a average humans. On numerous occasions he has survived situations well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall, being smashed through houses and buildings, tanking explosions and much more. * '''Chemical Intuition: Likely a result of his own master-intelligence, Dexter possess a chemical intuition, allowing him to understand chemistry on high level and do research in the field. * Enhanced Invention: Dexter has master-intellect which allows him to create scientific wonders and sci-fi machinery. Through his inventions, he can further enhance his cybernetics. * Peak Human Intellect: Dexter is one of the smartest humans on Earth, who despite his young age created his own lab and have made great discoveries and scientific inventions. * Hand-to-hand Combat: Despite his small stature and geeky appearance, he does posses a basic hand-to-hand combat skills. * 'Skills of deduction - '''Oddly enough, this version of Dexter is quite the gumshoe. Quite knowledgeable in the fields of forensics. Through his forensic scans of the crime scenes, the Terrific Trio was able to deduce that someone was trying to frame them. * '''Leadership -'''Although they see each other as equals, his teammate seem to be at peace with the idea of Dexter leading the group in the field. He is quite capable of thinking under pressure, and is quite the expert strategist. '-----Trivia-----''' * Notably, Dexter's physical appearance drives inspiration from both his ''FusionFall ''design, and his design of ''PowerPuff Girl Doujinshi, ''appearing in his teen years. Estimated age about 14-15. * The reason behind selecting the role of Generator Rex, as confessed by the author, is revolved around cybernetics and the "easy transition between names". * It is shown in an undisclosed short, that Dexter has fought with his universe's version of Dr. Van Kleiss in the past. Van Kleiss, being a major antagonist of ''Generator Rex ''canon. * The author seems to have gone along with the fan-assigned surname, McPherson, for Dexter. This note aside, it is never confirmed what Dexter's canon surname truly is. * Whenever Dexter is busy working in his laboratory, he is listening to a rock band known as "The Trend Benders". Even the Computress notes that this means that Dexter is in a mood. * Out of all in the Terrific Trio, he is the only one who wasn't prepared a countermeasure by the government. This because Mandark posed himself as the contingency plan. * Unlike his teammates, rather than become a more freelanced hero, Dexter has considerably retired from heroics. Now focusing his attention on the matters of his late sister. * As Mandark's forces were trying invade their headquarters, Dexter says, "Get out of my laboratory". This of course a reference to his iconic catchphrase.